Jouney to the Pokeworld
by Truepokegod
Summary: Light was always obsessed with pokemon. He always dreamed of becoming a pokemon master ever since he was a little kid. Unfortunately Pokemon Isn't real. Or so he thinks. One day while at school he finds a mysterious gold box and when he opens it he gets transported to an alternate universe. One where all his dreams can come true.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="950e30345c1a41ed8fb7f5b0897673d2"I awoke on a small patch of dirt, the feeling of dizziness making me sway as I sat up. I checked my surroundings for any sign of where I was. Only thing near me was a bunch of trees. Funny, there weren't any trees near my school, or at least not this many./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c461d38dcdf224d1e3479dff94accd6"I pushed myself off the ground and heard a small thud on the ground. I looked down and saw a little gold box lying by my feet. I knelt down to pick it up. The minute my hand made contact with the foreign object I had a painful flash back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23669a1780b5639898ce098d216ddb91"I saw...it. A pokemon. I saw it. It...spoke to me. It's little white body and its star shaped head. It appeared the first time I touched this box. Asked me to make a wish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dee031881a03d3d810449e7ff2bc4c50""Of course, don't you remember?" A voice rang in my head. "You asked to be here. I just granted your wish."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad3c9ce553cbc7a4a12d0dfa18588d33"I quickly turned to try and find out where the voice could have been coming from. Right as I gave up the pokemon jumped in my face. I fell back in shock and fear, letting out a shout as I hit the ground. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jirachi, the wish Pokemon. How is it in front of me!?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f56ee0f346157b411ab398b1d910e526"I pushed myself off the ground once more to study the strange sight. It just laughed as it watched me fall back and climb back up confused. "How are you here? Never mind that, where is here?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c4040405d8c84b30d0f2ca76fbc7735""You're where you always wanted to be." Jirachi said before lifting me into the sky, it didn't even touch me I just...started floating. "Welcome...to the world of pokemon." I looked down at the ground, we had to be a few hundred feet in the air by now but...the sight...the beautiful sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bcb9ddeda23e443df6161243151996c"Pokemon were running across a major grassland. Tauros were stampeding, ratata and and some sentret were trying to avoid them, rydon and ryhorn were clashing for dominance. In the skys, bird pokemon were traveling in flocks. Swellow, pidgey, staravia, windgull, pelliper. Too many too count. But one caught my eye. A beautiful, blue winged bird. Larger then the rest. It's wings glistened in the sun light and let off a slight cool chill. Articuno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="736a26fb3bdf4aac162da3be936b1f6d"We flew over the seas, I looked down and watched as all the water pokemon jumped out of the water so beautifully. Finneon, goldeen, heck even magikarp looked beautiful. Jirachi turned us back and I watched over the hundreds of pokemon again. What a beautiful world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dc3b85cab88317e22b052f07e8df547"I'm actually here. I made it to the pokemon universe./p 


End file.
